


A Persona For Life’s Hardships

by Rose_Aika



Series: Asylum Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, He’s fine don’t worry, Rambling, Short Story, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Aika/pseuds/Rose_Aika
Summary: Malakai’s too scared to speak. So he writes instead.
Series: Asylum Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762744
Kudos: 2





	A Persona For Life’s Hardships

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This short poem is about the character Malakai Carpenter (later known as Malakai Apollo) from the Asylum series! It was made by PhoenixAika!  
> Find us on Instagram for more!  
> Via:  
> Phoenixaikaart  
> Rose.aika.art  
> 

I don’t feel good. 

And I don’t think I can be helped anymore. 

Please help me

But I won’t know if I need help

You think I’m not helpable

Not worth the effort

You may be right

Help

I’m calling out for help

But this is only a string of words 

On and empty page

Password protected 

To ward off the help and draw in the fear


End file.
